


'cause when you look at me with those eyes (i'm speechless)

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Virgin Gary, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: "You love me now?” Sara asks, pressing her lips together.“Mhmm,” Ava hums, reaching out a thumb to rub softly against Sara’s temple, her fingers threading through Sara’s hair. Sara's eyes close on automatic, as the gentle touch spreads fireworks underneath her skin. “I love you now, Sara.”Her hand is cupping Sara’s head, and Sara leans into the touch a little, feels Ava reacting to that as her touch gets a little more purposeful, as she uses the grip she has to manoeuvre Sara’s face back for a kiss.or: what happens in between john leaving and sara finding gary at the bureau





	'cause when you look at me with those eyes (i'm speechless)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to melissa for the song i got the title from - it's speechless by dan + shay
> 
> sorry for being so vague with spoilers for a month. i hope these two fics make up for it haha

Ava leans in, kisses her neck. "Don't forget the bubbly." Sara has to try not to melt right there at the feeling of Ava so close, so casually close, her breath warm on Sara's cheek. Ava disappears upstairs—and then the bones start moving, and Sara swears, internally.

She spends thirty seconds staring at them, then gathers them up, shoving them in a drawer that Ava never seems to use. She grabs the champagne bottle, determined still to drink it. Something is up, but she doesn't have to leave _right_ away. There's been no problems with the timeline in the form of monsters in months. There's no reason to leave Ava now, and, honestly, even if she had solid proof, she wouldn't even leave.

Not _now_.

Not with Ava in the bedroom that is going to be _theirs_ , waiting for Sara to return.

She climbs the stairs slowly. The door is slightly open, and Ava is back on the bed, scrolling through her phone. She's still wearing the robe, that oversized grey thing that should be ugly, but instead makes her look more beautiful.

Sara pauses in the doorway, just watching. After a second, Ava notices, looks up, starting slightly. A tiny frown lands on her face before it settles into the sort of blissed out smile that still makes Sara's knees go weak.

“Sorry,” Sara says, kicking off the slippers, moving across the floor. She falls onto the bed, setting the bottle on the bedside table. “For startling you,” she clarifies.

Ava makes a noise of disagreement. “Don't be silly,” she says, reaching out for Sara’s waist, pulling her across the bed, until Sara is curled back against her, her head resting against Ava’s chest, Ava’s arm around her shoulder. “I should've been expecting you,” she continues, a finger sweeping a strand of hair out of Sara’s face. “I'm just… you move too quietly. Assassin footsteps.” There's a laugh in her voice as she says it.

“I can be louder,” Sara says, although she's not sure she can. Stealth was one of the first things she'd had drilled into her by the League.

“No,” Ava says, shaking her head. “It's okay.”

Sara twists her head to look up at Ava. “It is?”

Ava's fingers find Sara’s face, splaying carefully over her cheek, pulling her face close enough to kiss, gently. “Yeah, Sara,” she breathes when she breaks away. “You don't need to change. Living together means just… getting used to each other. I don't want you to change. I love you _now.”_

Warmth still spreads through Sara’s body every time Ava says _those_ words. Especially when they're unprompted, when they're not an automatic response to Sara’s declaration.

“You love me now?” Sara asks, pressing her lips together.

“Mhmm,” Ava hums, reaching out a thumb to rub softly against Sara’s temple, her fingers threading through Sara’s hair. Sara's eyes close on automatic, as the gentle touch spreads fireworks underneath her skin. “I love you now, Sara.”

Her hand is cupping Sara’s head, and Sara leans into the touch a little, feels Ava reacting to that as her touch gets a little more purposeful, as she uses the grip she has to manoeuvre Sara’s face back for a kiss.

Sara pulls back after a few seconds. “You want some of that champagne?” she whispers against Ava’s mouth.

Ava nods, releases Sara from her grip. Sara rolls across the bed, pours a glass, hands it to Ava, before pouring her own.

She sits, cross-legged, next to Ava, because resuming her position—wrapped up on her arms—is only going to lead to spills, and Ava, for some reason, doesn't like it when alcohol is spilled in her ( _their)_ bed.

“To us,” Ava says, and there's unbridled joy on her face. Sara tips her glass towards Ava’s, and the _clink_ rings out loud in the room.

Ava sips at her drink, that smile still on her face, looking at Sara over the rim of the glass like she's the best thing Ava's ever seen. Her free hand finds Sara’s, weaving their fingers together, her thumb stroking against the back of Sara’s hand.

Sara's not even sure she's thinking about the movement. She seems to be focusing more on the glass in her hand, twirling it between her fingers. It seems like the movement to link their hands is unconscious, a mindless gesture to soothe them both.

It spreads shivers under her skin. It’s maybe the best thing Sara has ever felt.

Just being held like this, so casually, so instinctively.

Sara finishes her glass, sets it down on the table. She closes her other hand over Ava's.

And sighs, because she can't put it off forever.

Ava looks up, concern immediately on her face. She finishes her own glass, sets it down as well, before reaching across again to tuck another strand of hair behind Sara's ear. It's like she can't keep her hands to herself, can't stop herself from touching Sara whenever possible, but Sara's not going to complain, because every touch is somehow better than the last.

“Sara?” Ava asks, still concerned. “Are you okay?”

Sara screws up her mouth, and Ava reads it, reads it perfectly, because she always can. She can read Sara like no-one else, even only a couple of months in.

“You have to go, don't you?” Ava asks.

“Yeah.” Sara nods. “I do. The Legends need me. That's what John was saying.”

“Oh,” Ava says, a teasing smile on her face. “Are you saying you weren't telling the truth about that exorcism in Georgetown? Because you were _super_ convincing.”

Sara rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay. That was a… small white lie. I have to go. I'm sorry.”

“Right now?” Ava asks, her eyes wide, and, at the same time, she’s gathering Sara up in her arms, holding her close, like she’s reluctant to let go.

Pressing her lips together, Sara looks at Ava, runs it through in her head. “No. Not _right_ now. Perks of being a time traveler,” she says, laughing lightly. “I can stay here a little longer.”

“Yeah?”

Sara nods, shifts them so she’s on top of Ava again, her legs bracketing Ava’s hips, her arms either side of Ava’s face. Ava looks up at her, and her eyes are still wide, that doe-eyed look that melts Sara’s insides, that turns on some instinct inside of her to protect Ava, to protect _this._ Their _relationship_. Their relationship that they’ve painstakingly put back together.

She knows Ava can look after herself, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to try to stop anything that might hurt Ava from getting anywhere close.

Which is why she doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to have to leave Ava alone, now, even though she has to, so she makes up for it by pressing down, kissing her, long and slow and tender.

When she pulls back, she leans her forehead on Ava’s. For a moment, they’re silent, breathing the same air, chests rising and falling in time, and then Ava speaks. “You don’t have to lie, Sara. You can tell me these things.”

Sara closes her eyes, wincing, pulling back. “I’m sorry—”

Ava cuts her off with a finger against her lips. “No. No. Stop apologising for everything, babe. That’s not what I was aiming for. You don’t need to apologise. I just… I just need you to know that you can trust me. You can tell me these things. I _want_ you to trust me. I don’t want you to be scared of telling me if something’s up, if you need to go, if the Legends have blown up the Waverider and you need help, heck, whatever. We… we didn’t work last time because we weren’t talking. I want us to talk.” Her voice is firm, but she still said it slightly in a rush, like she’s still a little nervous about what she’s saying.

Sara half smiles. “Good speech.”

Ava smiles back in recognition. “Thank you. I try.”

Sara takes a breath. “I trust you. I just… It was _John_ , and he was in our _kitchen_ , and we were just celebrating me moving in and I didn’t want to say I had to leave. I don’t _want_ to leave, baby. You know that, right? I don’t want to leave. I never _want_ to leave.”

Ava nods. “Yeah, no, I know. It’s okay.” Her hand moves up, stroking briefly over Sara’s cheek, her fingertips trailing over Sara’s skin. “I know. It’s fine. I just need you to know that you can trust me.”

“I do. So much.”

At this, Ava smiles, content, pulling Sara back down for another kiss, just a brief one. “But I also know… there’s going to be some things you don’t want to tell me, or can’t tell me, and that’s okay, as well?”

“It is?” Sara asks, knowing confusion has to be obvious on her face, because Ava keeps surprising her.

“Yeah, babe.” Ava smiles fondly up at her. Her fingers go absentmindedly to Sara’s lips, tracing the edges, and Sara has to hold in a shiver. “Obviously, I want you to tell me things, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me everything. Do I want to work up to that? Sure. But… our lives aren’t normal. Weird things happen. I don’t want to put any pressure on either of us. I just want… I just want to know the big things.”

Unease spreads in Sara’s stomach, because, in a way, she’s still holding back, even though she’s admitted she has to go, that John wasn’t just there on a social call. And, if John is right, then it is _definitely_ a big thing.

But she soothes her mind with the knowledge that if he is right, she’ll tell Ava. _Obviously_ she will. There’s just no reason to bother her, to worry her, while they still don’t know. While Ava still thinks she’s a hero.

So she just nods, lets Ava keep smiling, and smiles back.

It’s not even a forced smile. She’s genuinely happy, even with the minor worry of potential magical creatures out there, feeling safe in the knowledge that if he’s right, then she and Ava will face this together.

And then Ava shifts underneath her, her fingers running up and down Sara’s arm, and she’s got a look in her eyes that Sara can read easily. She laughs. “Ava _Sharpe_. Twice wasn’t enough?”

Ava doesn’t say anything, just pulls Sara back in for a kiss, answering her question with the way her mouth gets more urgent. And then she pulls back, worry on her face. “You have time?”

“Mhmm,” Sara says, her fingers on the hem of Ava’s shirt. “Always got time for you, baby.”

 

After, when Ava is basking in the afterglow, Sara just watches her, her expression still content. Ava half opens her eyes, looking up at Sara, where she’s pressed up on her elbow, her other hand tracing light patterns over Ava’s stomach. “You can go, you know. It’s okay.”

Sara scoffs. “You really think that low of me? That I’m gonna leave while you’re like this?”

“Don’t think low of you,” Ava mumbles, her face slightly stricken. “Love you.”

Sara laughs at that. “I was kidding, baby. I know you love me. I’m still not going yet, though. I’ll wait until you’re asleep.”

Ava frowns. “It’s like…” she pauses, turning to her side, squinting at the clock on her bedside table. “It’s like ten thirty. I’m not sleeping.”

“You sure about that?” Sara asks. “You’re half asleep already, Ava. What time did you start work this morning?”

That throws Ava for a second, the frown still on her face. “I was due in at… seven, but I got there at five to make sure they had all the stuff ready for your… for your party.”

“Okay, so like, in comparison,” Sara says, still laughing lightly, moving her hand to stroke over Ava’s forehead, over her cheek, soothing her. “I woke up at eleven today. So, I think you’re justified being tired.” She leans down closer, until she’s inches away. “And, in any case, anyone would be tired after what we did in your office… and then here… and then here again,” she says, her voice low, a smirk on her face.

Underneath her, Ava makes a noise, a slow smile spreading on her face. “Okay. Yeah. Fair,” she murmurs. “Fair. I’m allowed to be tired.”

“Yeah, baby, you are,” Sara says, dropping kisses on Ava’s face. Her nose, her cheek, her eyelids. “Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll come by in the evening, once I’ve sorted whatever this is out, and we can spend some more _quality time_ together, okay?” She whispers it, moving her fingers over Ava’s face, carefully, gently.

Ava nods, her movements getting slower and slower as sleep drags her down, further and further.

Sara just holds her, hearing her breathing getting more and more regular. When it seems like she’s finally actually asleep, she presses one last kiss to Ava’s forehead. She carefully extricates herself, tip-toeing across the room, gathering her clothes up from the floor on the way, and glancing back one last time at Ava’s sleeping figure, before turning out the light.

Outside the room, she portals back to the party, readying herself for whatever Gary might find.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> hit me up at @_avasharpe or directoravasharpe.tumblr.com to yell with me at how soft they are


End file.
